


The Missing Nestling

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [9]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy’s POV of the episode Combat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Nestling

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said daily and I am sorry for missing yesterday, so two updates today instead of one. I ended up working both yesterday and today, it always blows when you have to work your days off, but the pay cheque will be nicer :) I intended to post when I got home yesterday, but ended up reading milady_dragons dragonverse - if you haven't read it I suggest you do its great, although I wouldn't start to read until you ave some free time as yo wont want to move away from it, case in point I was late for work this morning because I had to finish reading the last installation.

Myfanwy glared down at her nestlings, expecting one of them to immediately cave and tell her where her grumpy nestling was. The nestling was worrying her, he hadn’t been right since the flighty foster nestling had left. He had been more grumpy than normal, and hadn’t been joining in with the other nestling much, but she supposed that she had been much the same when she realised her mate was on the other side of the light.

Now, though she knew that he wasn’t joining in much, she didn’t expect him to go missing. She could hear his voice coming from one of the pretty nestlings flashy beepy things, but she’d been hearing that since before the grumpy one had left the nest. Myfanwy was sure that the pretty nestling just wanted to hear the grumpy ones voice, but was making do with a substitute.

The grumpy one had left the nest a few days ago to go undercover as a human who sold eels. He was working to stop a lot of fights, something worthwhile, but she was worried about his cover. A human who sold eels is miles different a personality than that of her grumpy nestling, he was after all a nestling who caught aliens. She hoped her nestling was okay, but she had a feeling that he was hurt. Especially as the nestlings had all rushed out in a hurry and had then come back to the nest without her grumpy nestling.

She continued to glare at her nestlings as they rushed around the nest, angry that none of them would tell her where her nestling was. She heard the pretty nestling utter the words hospital and Owen and she let out a loud squawk. Her nestlings all looked at her as she let out a tirade of squawks and screeches berating them for not looking after and protecting the grumpy nestling.

The female and pretty nestlings left quickly after she had stopped her tirade, most likely going to visit the grumpy nestling. The loud nestling retreated out of her sight while her favourite tried to calm her down, even offering her some dark chocolate, but she would not calm. She would only relax and calm herself once she had seen for herself that her grumpy nestling was okay.


End file.
